


Nocturna Artificila

by Ira Moon (Twent47blue)



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twent47blue/pseuds/Ira%20Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the stories in my self published books, Ephemeral Wings, available through Kindle, Createspace and Amazon.</p><p>Object prompt:</p><p>Dipped White Roses</p><p>A bit of history or rather bible excerpt from the Book of Enoch about Grigori and Fallen Angels, and the Watchers. Very informative info can be found here:<br/>[link]</p><p>There are angels amongst us, but only few can see them or know them...I found one and swept him off his feet...I'll make god regret for leaving this angel behind....</p><p> </p><p>Characters are: </p><p>Raven-Is a doctor in this story.  She took a shine with one of her patient.</p><p>Guillermo "G"  Sebastian- Has some issues that his mentor and guardian took him to a specialist after attacking one of his fellow students who later died of complications.</p><p>Lee Chen-has become his guadian since G is an orphan treated him like his younger brother and would do anything to help him recover.</p><p> </p><p>Used an online grammar checker: Paper Rater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturna Artificila

The most beautiful thing she had ever since is a man surrounded by roses, he was bent over a red rose, a brush in hand and a palette, and the peculiar thing about it was he was not at his canvas capturing a lovely subject but was painting the rose itself.  She watched him awhile, not wanting to disturb a master at work.  In this kind of place, she never thought she would find an angel.  The man himself is a subject to behold.  

His lips were pursed in deep concentration, like it was the most crucial and delicate thing he must accomplish, all the noise and chaos surrounding him didn't seem to faze him, nor did he notice that a woman was watching him.

She heard about him, a most peculiar case.  He is close to getting out of this place.  She was a little sad to see such a handsome specimen of a man leave this place while she just got there.  

When he was done, he looked up and smiled at her.  She can see that he had painted twelve roses white.  She wondered why he had the urge to do such a thing.  Reading his case file, she knew he was not violent.  Probably one of the reason why he would be out of this place after a six month rehabilitation.  

She smiled back and approached him.  "They are beautiful, I couldn't tell now that they used to be red, but why paint on the roses and not capture them in your canvas?" she asked.

He smiled again, the most wonderful smile she had ever seen on a man.  An angel's smile.  "I need to free them." he replied, his low baritone sounded like a strawberry dipped in chocolate, so it's not just his face that is wonderful to him, but everything about him.

"Free them?  I don't think I understand." she said.

"You see, not everything in this world is what they seem, take these roses for example, actually, in reality they are really white, hiding among the red.  They had been in exile for a very long time, and I heard their pleas, so I decided to free them, and let them be what they really are dipped white roses hiding among the red." he explained.

She was expecting a crazy or stupid answer but when the man replied, she was speechless for the first time.  "Oh." that's all she can say.

She counted the white roses, they were twelve of them.  "Why twelve? Is there a reason why you only painted twelve?" she asked.

He put a finger up, like scolding her, "Dipped.  Dipped white roses." he said, then touched one of the ones he must have painted earlier, it was already dry.

"Twelve is a divine number, twelve is the name of my race, I am one of the twelve.  One of the twelve sent out to watch the watchers, the forsaken ones.  I am tasked to find the Grigori who was still hiding here." he said, and turned to the woman.

"Like these dipped white roses, there are two hundred fallen angels hiding among the humans.  I was told that one of the weapons that can kill a Grigori is hidden here." he said.

She was a little speechless more from shock than anything else,  she knew he had killed a man.  But she didn't realized that he was suffering from grand delusion that he is an angel.  She barely remembered about that story.

St. Michael gave Enoch, one of the holy angels twelve weapons, daggers that he even carved and sculptured by his own hands.  He wept as he handed them to Enoch, they both have no choice but to do what needs to be done, eliminate the fallen angels, now Enoch must instruct the other twelve angels that would descend to the earth to hunt them down.  

Two hundred fallen angels who descended from the fifth heaven with their prince who rejected the Prince of Light.  These fallen angels are the sons of the darkness hunted down by the sons of the light.

This is as far as the woman remember that history.  But that is all she remembers about it, she grew interested when she heard that one of the patient has this grand illusion that he is a fallen angel, one of the Twelve.  Now she wonders if he believed himself to be Enoch or just one of the others.  If he is not in this place, the woman would have believed his story.  He's got that aura about him that he seemed so kind and innocent, who would have believed that this man had killed someone because of the voices in his head?

His name is Guillermo Sebastian, the staff told her he wants to be called Bash.  She stepped forward and was about to introduce herself to him.  But the man bowed to her with flourish.

"Where are my manners, I am Guillermo Sebastian, you can call me, G." he said.

The woman smiled, and gallant too. She said to herself.  "I'm Raven.  Nice to meet you, G."  she wondered why he gave her a childhood nickname instead of the ones he insisted others to call him.

"Are you one of the staff here?" he asked.

"Yes, I am a doctor." she said.

They somehow became friends, and she was kind of sad, that after being transferred in that asylum, and meeting G, he was about to be released.  She had met his teacher and guardian, an androgynous looking male named Lee Chen.  She was kind of jealous of their closeness, during her brief conversation with G, and then sometimes with Lee, she learned that G had been with Lee since he was thirteen years old, so now she could understand their closeness.  But as a doctor, she can sense a different kind of admiration that G has for his master.

But she was surprised when a day before G's release, Lee handed her a paper.  "My student has seemed to grow fond of you, I would like to invite you to our home, please let me show my warm gratitude, I know without your help, I don't think they would be certain that he is finally fully recovered from his sickness." Lee said.

She was ecstatic that she was invited to have dinner with them, she would see G again in his elements and environment where he is at home with.  She took hours to find a suitable dress that she wouldn't look over dress for a dinner to an all male household.  She didn't have much dresses anyway, mostly business suit for when is at she work at the asylum.  She chose a slack and dress shirt instead.  She didn't think it would be appropriate to wear a dress when you have dinner with two men, even if G was a former patient.

She brought sake, knowing that the Chen household is also a dojo, since Lee Chen is a mix martial art instructor, and G is one of his student.  She wanted to bring something for G but she thought it would be too much, but she wanted to make an impression on him that maybe she would be invited again, so she brought a snow globe with an angel inside.

G was looking so much better when he is not wearing the hospital gowns, and is wearing a kimono now.  He greeted her by kissing both her cheeks and embracing her.  Remembering he is italian that seemed to be a normal greeting for him.

"It's so good to see you, you are looking well." she greeted him, "I got this for you." she said, and handed him the snow globe.

"Thank you, this is beautiful." he said, "Come in, sensei is waiting for you, he was still busy in the kitchen." he said with a light chuckle.

The centerpiece on the table was dipped white roses, Lee said it was G's masterpiece.  She knew that he must be indulging his favorite student.

Raven couldn't help but keep looking at him, he really is so handsome.  She wanted another chance with him, but he was already given his release papers he has no reason to go back.  He just need to be religious with his medication or he might have a relapse.  She had planned this and contemplate over and over in her head.  When she saw him again, she is more sure now that this is the right thing to do.

"May I use your rest room?" Raven asked.

Lee and G looked at each other.  "Umm.....take her to yours." Lee said, with an embarrassed chuckle, "Forgive me, doctor.  You are in a house with only men, I think you would understand that we are not used to having visitors, G is the only one who has his own room and own bath, he will take you there.  I'm sure its clean." he said, and chuckled again.

"Oh, its alright.  I'm the one who is intruding." she said, smiling.  

They talked about the dipped white roses some more but she noticed that G seemed to be acting more normal now, and has no more stories about angels and voices in his head.  From a doctor's point of view, she can say that he really is fully recovered.  Maybe it was stress, it could be anything.  Young men are prone to breakdowns and episodes especially in cases like G who had been from one juvenile detention center to the next.

When she locked the door, she opened the medicine cabinet, and sure enough, she found his pills, she opened her purse and took out the sugar sachet, and started tampering with the pills.  She did hesitate for a moment.  Then reading the label on the bottle, after a few more months, he would only need a monthly visit to his doctor and with Lee's guidance and care, she was sure, G would be back to his normal self completely.

But long after her visit, G was admitted back to the asylum after beating up one of the students and attacked Lee.  He started to spout about the angels and Grigoris once more, this time, Raven volunteered to take his case, given their history, she was granted permission immediately.  She made sure she would personally supervise his medication.  She had tampered with them religiously.  But she never recommend that G would need a shock treatment when he became violent now and then.

Lee still came for a visit and he was sad that his student had gotten worse than he first was first arrived there.  Now he wasn't just shouting about angels, he is now telling everyone that the son of darkness had overtaken over his body, if he cannot find the dagger soon, he said he will hang himself.

She wanted to stop, she stopped tampering with his medication.  But it was already too late, the case was taken from her, they were determine to give him every known treatment there is.

They had strapped him into a gurney, and wheeled him into the shock treatment room.  G was kicking and screaming.  He was begging and pleading that somebody help him.

Raven started to cry, she wanted to confess right then there, especially when G reached out his hand, "Help me." he pleaded, but his pleading died down and turned into screams and moans as they shocked him.  

She went to him, and unstrained him from the table, she touched his angelic face.  "I'm sorry." she said, ready to confess.  But his eyes lingered to her face only briefly until he turned towards the door.  

"Sensei, take me home." he said, looking at Lee who has been there by the door all along.

She knew she had to rescue him, he doesn't belong there.  If they keep him here, he will be like the rest of them after a while, now that she is no longer his doctor. 

She confessed to Lee first, then to the director of the hospital.  She knew she will lose her license, and maybe go to jail.  But she need to save this angel, it was the right thing to do, she was the one responsible after all.

Her last stop was at the infirmary.  She caused a lot of commotion and uproar when she confessed what she did, but to her it never mattered.  What matters most is G is safe.  And she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

He looked so pale in that bed, clad only in white, he look so peaceful, and very much like an angel that he is.  She had no plans to wake him but he must have sensed her presence and opened his eyes.  It was then she broke down and started crying again.  He wanted to know where the tears were coming from, she had been crying for the last week now, her eyes hurt from crying too much.  His hands and arms have bandages on them, he had tried so many times to kill himself, since he was having a delusion that a devil had taken possession of his body.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Tell me who, I will beat them up for you.  Just don't tell sensei, he said it's wrong to use my talent to beat up people.  But I think he will understand if I protect my friends."  he said, in a weak voice.

She cried even harder, she did this to him, and he was even the one who is concerned about her welfare.  When he reached out his hand to touch her face gently, she was surprised how gentle it was.  For someone who had been drugged and tortured for something he didn't do, he was still worrying about other people, she kissed his fingers touching her face, he is truly is an angel in disguise.

## Love is nothing more than a persuasive illusion.  It's like a drug. But who can resist a kiss of an angel, and the soft whisper of an angel's touch?  It was never an illusion, that there are angels among us, even one without wings, or some with illusion of wings, but there is nothing more precious than angel in disguise...


End file.
